Bully vs Noob
'Bully vs Noob '''is a video on ExplodingTNT's channel. In it, we find out what would happen if a bully fought a noob in a battle. Description ''Bullies are the worst. Always picking on people for no reason other than making themselves feel better. Who is a perfect target for a bully? A new Minecraft player who has no idea what he'she is doing... a noob. Today we find out what would happen if a bully and a noob went at it in an all out battle... sort of. Don't bully anyone... but if you do, make sure you know exactly who you're going up against... Plot The video starts with an shot of a city. But suddenly, The Bully spawns in. When the bully spawns in a city, he spots Obama (in his noob form) and tries to kill him. Barack Obama looks at the bully, and greets him in a strange and friendly way. Barack says that he is new to Minecraft and that is the bully will be his friend. The bully doesn't respond, and in result Obama asks why and asks why he has to be such a creeper. Barack Obama then says that he is going to go to his house and runs off. The bully then tells the noob to give him lunch money. Barack Obama says that he will have to catch him first. The bully puts full diamond armor on and gets a diamond sword. Barack Obama gets a fishing rod. The bully then laughs at the sight of a fishing rod weapon. Barack Obama swings his fishing rod, and the string flies far away and grabs Pink Sheep. The bully then grabs the noob's fishing rod, and laughs. But, since Pink Sheep is still stuck to the string, the bully pulls Pink Sheep to him. Pink Sheep looks at the bully, and says that his body resembles a series of toothpicks. Pink Sheep then kills the bully and walks away. Obama then says that the fight was too easy and runs away. The bully respawns in a swamp, and decides to take revenge. The bully decides to make a trap to kill the noob. He gets a bed, places it down, and puts a sign next to it that says "Sleeping is good for your health." That night, Barack Obama is just derping around until he spots the bed, and goes to the bed and sleeps. The next day, the noob wanders off, and the bully puts lava all around the bed. He then kills Obama, and he spawns near his bed which is covered in lava. This results in him falling in the lava, dying, respawning, falling in the lava, and so on, as the bully laughs at him. Notch then comes, and the bully thinks that Notch wants to see the noob die. But, instead, Notch panics. Notch asks if Mr. President (Barack Obama) is okay. The bully thinks that the noob is the president of losers, but Notch says it is actually The President of America. The bully finally realizes what Notch meant and asks if the noob is Barack Obama. Notch calls the bully an idiot and tells the bully to look at the noob's name tag, which says "BarackObama". Barack Obama then quits forever, and Notch stares at the bully blankly. Notch speaks up in a dark way, saying that Obama was going to make Minecraft the official game of America. The is a small pause, and the bully is banned, followed by a sentence that says that he is banned from America too, ending the video. Category:Videos Category:Vs. Series Category:2016 videos